


A Kitten for Daryl

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Love, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan always knew his boyfriend Daryl loved animals and makes it his mission to find him a pet.





	A Kitten for Daryl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissOctober13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOctober13/gifts).



> To MissOctober13. Thank you for being my biggest cheerleader and a good friend.

Negan was making his rounds in Alexandria but now it was for bartering. Peace wasn’t as hard as he thought to obtain and the price was worth it, Daryl was his. He treated him too respectful when he was his captive. Daryl’s blue eyes too captivating to abuse and when he still escaped his heart felt heavy with loss. Negan couldn’t destroy Daryl’s family, he also knew Daryl would die for any one of them and his death was not an option.

Negan finished reading his book to Judith who now deemed him uncle Negan. Daryl had been missing for quite some time but that wasn’t unusual since he visited all his family when there. Negan gave his little munchkin a kiss before starting his search.

“Oh my gosh he’s so cute!”

Negan approached Daryl who was sitting on the steps with Aaron petting a puppy. Some stray had found a home and was pregnant. Now there were six puppies and Daryl found one to play with each week. It was endearing seeing how excited his baby got playing with each puppy. Food was scarce though and a veterinarian in the community spayed the mother to keep the population down. Daryl was more than a bit heartbroken when he realized there would be no pup for him.

“Hey sweetheart.”

Daryl beaned at him rubbing furry ears and Aaron smiled at the two lovebirds. 

“Look.”

Negan pet the head of the offered puppy. He loved dogs himself but wanted Daryl to get in every minute of playtime possible.

“You’re lucky you found a tame pet.” Daryl told Aaron wishfully.

Aaron thought he was Daryl’s second best friend and he wanted to give him the dog but he also knew Eric would kill him. He knew Daryl’s past, what happened to the one pet he brought home to his pa. Shivers ran down his spine at Daryl’s pain.

“It could happen to you.” Aaron reasoned.

“Yeah right.” Daryl spoke with contempt.

‘Dixon’s don’t get good things.’ Rang in Negan’s ears. It would be hard but damn it Negan was no quitter.

“Judith’s growing so big and Michonne and Lisa are pregnant. We need to find them good clothes.”

It was the ninth to do task on Daryl’s verbal list to Negan. Five things for his Saviors and four for Alexandria, zero naturally for himself. Daryl wanted nothing but good fucks and occasional chocolate and Negan pulled him in to kiss his cheek wetly. “We’re do it all baby but let’s get some rest first.”

Daryl laid heavily into him and sighed. “I love you Negan.”

“I love you to babe.”

It didn’t take long to go to sleep after a long days hard work.  
————————————————  
Negan got the flu and almost died. Judith climbed a tree and fell breaking her leg. Michonne's baby came out a huge ten pounds and an enemy came in burning up Alexandria.

The Saviors and Alexandrians fought as a team and eliminated the threat together. Rick grieved as Carl moved five hours away with his girlfriend who became his wife. A promise stayed not forgotten but unattainable.

“Cocoa!”

Negan shook his head as he walked Clementine, Rick and Michonne's child down the sidewalk. Daryl laughed when a huge chocolate lab mix jumped on him. Looking down in a baby’s big brown eyes he remembered Daryl’s sadness when he told him they would never have a child.

Rick gave Daryl and even Negan a big hug when they left the next day. Negan hated leaving Judith and Clementine, they were too cute and fun, they couldn’t hold a grudge on who he was because they never knew that miserable man.

Negan slammed the door shut on a empty pantry. Vegetables were planted and they had livestock but flashlights, coffee, and medicine were the scarce things now. “Fucking waste of time going out these days!” He screamed in anger. Some damn peanut butter would be nice.

He walked to a small closet already opened knowing it would be futile. “Well I’ll be damned.” He whistled out with a lean.

Negan tried to walk slowly back into The Sanctuary but each stride was torture as well as every courteous hello back to his people. They were his friends now and they were treated kindly, he found he liked it better this way.

Negan frowned when he saw Daryl wasn’t in their room but smirked when he saw the bathroom door shut. Walking in he admired a naked Daryl with eyes closed in a warm bubblebath.

“Hey kitten.” 

Daryl smiled at his greeting as he splashed further in bubbles. “Hey hun.”

It was too damn perfect as Negan sank to his knees, a hand pushed in his jacket pocket. He ran his other hand up Daryl’s toned stomach and pumped his shaft up once before cradling his chin. “I may have found something real fucking good today.”

“Really?” Those blues he loved so much opened up.

“Yeah.” Negan pulled out a big puff of orange from his pocket and put it in front of Daryl’s face.

“You didn’t.” Daryl wailed out in disbelief.

“Found her in a closet. I think she was waiting on you.”

Daryl stood up bubbles clinging to his tan body. “Oh my God!” He said excitedly rushing out of the tub. Negan laughed as he dried off only his chest and arms and grabbed the furball from Negan.

“Frisky! No Cleopatra! No Pumpkin because she’s orange.” Daryl checked between her legs to ensure she was a she and ran to the bed holding the kitten tightly, a big smile that Negan hardly saw steady in place.

“I like Pumpkin.” Negan stated as he scratched her ears.

Daryl kissed the kitten and yanked on Negan’s arm. He stooped down for a kiss.

“Thank you.” Daryl whispered and laid back.

Negan chuckled at his naked boyfriend pushing a kitten's belly into his face happy as can be. He was glad no puppies were available a year ago because he remembered every word Daryl said and he told him once cats were his favorite.

It was worth the wait seeing Daryl’s face and he pulled his handkerchief out and wiped his itching, snotty nose. Scavenging for Benadryl would be worth it too. Damn being allergic to cats. What his baby wanted he got.


End file.
